


Snow Day Like Today

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exams, Fluff, Gen, School, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Wally has too much to do luckily a rogue steps in to help.





	Snow Day Like Today

It's just a nice normal June day in Central City, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Len and his Rogues are robbing a bank and watching for signs of a red or yellow speed trail. Suddenly Kid Flash appears looking ticked off.

“Seriously? You guys couldn't have picked any other day to rob a bank? It had to be today?” The yellow clad speedster says without his usual good natured smile.

“Today is the day they would have the most money. Is something wrong Kid? You look a little run down,” Len says. When the kid doesn't even crack his usual pun related smile they start to worry. 

“Are you sick?” Axel asks poking Kid's cheek and then kissing his forehead to check his temperature.

“Yes I'm sick! Sick of criminals like you robbing places day after day so that I have to run off and stop you day after day regardless of any other commitments I might have!” Kid says shooing Axel away.

“Okay Kid, spill. What's going on. What commitment is more important than us robbing a bank?” Len asks as Mark stops what he's doing to hear the response as well.

“I have three separate projects, a presentation and two exams tomorrow, and because of the nice weather criminals have been out committing crimes everyday. I haven't had a single chance to work on any of it, and these are all the deciding factor for my grade. I'm just stressed out,” Kid says.

“Can't you just zoom through it?” Acel asks.

“The essays yes, but the presentation and the studying for exams? No way, I won't be able to remember anything,” Kid says and is so distracted he doesn't notice the cold gun warm up until he's encased in a block of ice.

“Sorry kid, but we actually want to keep our spoils, but go home. Education is more important than a couple of shiny objects,” Len says and the rogues head for their car but before Mark turns around he throws a wink at Kid Flash.

The next morning the Rogues wake up to ten inches of snow on the ground and an announcement on the TV talking about how a freak snowstorm hit during the night dropping the usually warm June night to nearly freezing. Every Rogue turns to look at Mark when he comes in.

“What? I prefer our nemesis’ to not be distracted when fighting them. I'm jealous that way,” Mark says sipping his coffee

“Sure Mark,” they all say.

The snow cancels school for three days and when the weather finally let's up enough for people to go back outside Axel comes rushing in with a big grin on his face.

“What's got you so excited?” Mark asks as Axel shows him his phone. When Mark sees the image he breaks out into a big grin.

On screen is a snowman outside the bank the rogues had robbed that caused Kid Flash’s outburst. It's in the same spot they left Kid Flash frozen to and it's wearing Mark's colors. There's a message written in the snow in front of it. It reads;

WW  
Thank you I really needed this. I finished all my homework.

KF

Mark smiles to himself, being evil doesn't mean you can't do nice things once in awhile.


End file.
